List of Characters killed by Goku
The entire list of all characters who are actually killed by Goku. Pre-''Dragon Ball'' * Grandpa Gohan – Was accidentally killed when Goku lost control as a Great Ape. Dragon Ball * Giant Fish – Killed with a single kick. * Pterodactyl – Whacked in the back of his head with his Power Pole. * Wolf – Killed many of them with punches, kicks, and Power Pole hits. * Emperor Pilaf's dogs – Killed them with help of Yamcha. * Centipede – Grilled and eaten for dinner. * Many Red Ribbon Army soldiers. * Buyon – Frozen and then smashed. * Octopapa – Fried by a Kamehameha. * Captain Yellow – Punched out of his plane. * Ninja Murasaki - Hit with Android 8's chest bomb after it was thrown by Goku * Mercenary Tao - Killed when Goku kicked a grenade back at him. However, he would be revived and reconstructed as a cyborg. * Staff Officer Black – Killed when Goku plowed through his robot suit, causing it to explode. * Tambourine – Vaporized by Goku's Kamehameha. * Drum – Killed by Goku with a single kick that knocked his head off. * King Piccolo – Killed by the Penetrate! attack. Dragon Ball Z * Yakon – Goku purposely gave the light-eating beast too much to absorb, causing him to explode. * Kid Buu – He is obliterated by the Super Spirit Bomb. ; Alternate Future * Future Frieza and Future King Cold – Future Goku returns on Earth via Instant Transmission and successfully defeats Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Dragon Ball Super * Frieza - When Whis set everything 3 minutes back into the past, Goku fired a God Kamehameha at Frieza, effectively killing him and sending him back with the Angels of Hell. * Copy-Vegeta - After the Commeson copy was weakened due to Monaka destroying Commeson's core, Goku finished him with a God Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT * Leon – Goku blasted the ceiling, making a giant boulder falling onto him and crushing him. * Luud – Simultaneously Blasts Luud with Pan. * Commander Nezi – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * Bizu – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * Ribet – Killed by Goku's Kamehameha. * General Rilldo – Killed by the combined blast of Goku, Pan and Trunks. * Baby – Killed using the 10x Kamehameha, which blasts him to the Sun. * Super 17 – Killed using the Super Dragon Fist and finished by a Super Kamehameha * Haze Shenron – Killed by a Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha by Goku and Pan. * Rage Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Oceanus Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Naturon Shenron – Killed using a Kamehameha. * Eis Shenron – Killed using the Super Dragon Fist. * Omega Shenron – Obliterated using the Universal Spirit Bomb. Movies Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle * Lucifer – Killed by the Devil Castle Cannon knocked in his direction by Goku's Kamehameha. Dead Zone * Nicky and Ginger – Killed by a Kamehameha. The World's Strongest * Misokatsun – Impaled while powered up with Kaio-ken. * Kishime – Killed with the Kaio-ken Finish. * Ebifurya – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-ken. * Dr. Wheelo – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. The Tree of Might * Rasin – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Lakasei – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-Ken. * Daiz – Killed by a swift punch strike with Kaio-Ken. * Cacao – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Amond – Killed by a swift knee strike with Kaio-Ken. * Turles – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. Lord Slug * Medamatcha – Killed by a fatal punch. * Medas – Killed by being vaporized by his energy. * Angila – Killed by reversing Angila's Mouth Energy Wave. * Lord Slug – Killed by the Spirit Bomb. The Return of Cooler * Cooler – Killed inside the Big Gete Star with an energy sphere. Super Android 13! * Android 13 – Goku destroys him while enhanced with the power of Spirit Bomb. Fusion Reborn * Mini Janembas – Killed with a series of punches and kicks. Wrath of the Dragon * Hirudegarn – Killed by the Dragon Fist. Resurrection ‘F’ * Frieza – Killed by a God Kamehameha. Category:Lists